thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Дьявольской пожирательнице Кончите
Это список незначительных персонажей, которые появлялись или были упомянуты вскользь в Evil Food Eater Conchita, включая песни, лайт новел или другие связанные медиа. Анг Анг был императором Тасанской Империи в первом веке. Во время его правления он охотился на вкусных свиней баэму, в изобилии водившихся в его Империи. Однако,позже страна начала страдать от междоусобиц и вскоре разделилась под его властью. Долгое время после его смерти, баэму были заклеймлены как проклятые свиньи, и были запрещены для употребления в пищу религией Левин.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Ребёнок Баники Ребёнок Баники Кончиты и Карлоса Марлона. Зачатый во время романа Баники и её бывшего жениха, ребёнок остался в особняке после того, как дворянка сожрала сама себя. Новорожденный был найден один на блюде Эллукой Часовщицей и Платоник, когда их послали исследовать особняк, и впоследствии был усыновлен слугой Юноны Вельзении. Ребёнок является предком Жермен Авадонии.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Бруно (325 год) Бруно был членом Ассоциации и партнёром Платоник. В какой-то момент он присоединился к организации и взял псевдоним "Бруно", помогая предоставлять информацию заинтересованным в ней в криминальном мире. Примерно в 325 году, Бруно сообщил Платоник местоположение особняка Семьи Кончита для её запланированного ограбления.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Его настоящее имя неизвестно. Бурглар Дональд Бурглар Дональд ''(англ. burglar - грабитель)'' был герцогом региона Асмодин, а позже, его первым императором. Рожденный в семье Дональд во втором веке, агрессивный Бурглар вырос в Асмодине и даже стал главой семьи, унаследовав титул как один из Пяти Герцогов. Примерно в 199 году герцог Бурглар поссорился с королевской семьёй Вельзении из-за критики в адрес его семьи за, как правило, слабые и неподготовленные для нужд Вельзении войска. Вскоре после этого, герцог отделился от Вельзенской Империи, утвердив независимость Асмодина, и короновал себя императором; добившись успеха в своих предательских действиях, император Бурглар некоторое время правил Асмодином.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Харон Марлон Харон Марлон был правителем Королевства Марлон. В какой-то момент он женился на Милкисенте и у них родились трое детей: Кирк, Культ и Карлос. В июне 311 года Харон обручил своего младшего сына, Карлоса, на Банике Кончите из Вельзенской Империи, втайне происходившей из Королевской Семьи Вельзении. После демонстрации Баникой отвратительного поведения за столом в феврале 312 года, король Марлона растор помолвку.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Калт Марлон Калт Марлон был вторым принцем Королевства Марлон. Рождённого в Королевской Семье Марлона Калта воспитывали его родители, Харон и Милкисента, вместе с его старшим братом Кирком, а позже с младшим братом Карлосом.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Гастоль Гастоль был Герцогом Вельзенской империи. Управляющий территорией Ретасана, герцог Гастоль оказался непосредственно вовлечён в гражданскую войну между Вельзенией и её регионом Асмодин. Во время конфликта Гастоль был убит и, из-за отсутствия наследников его территории были разделены. После его смерти Королевская Семья Вельзении взяла под контроль его западные земли, отдав восточную половину семье Кончитта, возведя их в титул герцогов вместо него. Ильдебрандо Ильдебрандо был четырнадцатым поваром в обслуге Баники Кончиты. Нанятый на работу в Особняк Кончиты, Ильдебрандо вскоре стал питать отвращение к странному аппетиту Баники. Когда он стал раздражать герцогиню, Арте и Полло жестоко его убили, ради своего развлечения близнецы его распяли. Вскоре после этого воровка Платоник наткнулась на изуродованный труп Ильдебрандо. Случайно она пролила жидкость из Бокала Кончиты на его ногу, прежний повар ожил, закричал, когда его глаза выпали, и попытался вырваться из связывавших его цепей, пока Платоник убегала с этажа. Вырвавшись из оков, немертвый Ильдебрандо последовал за Платоник вместе с Баникой на верхний этаж, но воровка сбежала. Когда он бессвязно застонал, Баника отметила, что покойник всё ещё её раздражает и, прежде чем прижать к стене, потянула его за собой. В ответ, Ильдебрандо укусил Банику в шею, но вскоре кровотечение прекратилось. Сказав, что его за это нужно наказать, Баника, прежде чем сожрать бывшего повара, спрашивает, каков он на вкус.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Джозеф Джозеф был знаменитым шеф-поваром региона Эвиллиос. Он был хорошо известен в Вельзении; повар был убит AB-CIR по приказу Карлоса Марлона, чтобы тот мог исполнить его роль. Благодаря славе Джозефа, как повара, замаскированный Карлос был принят на работу и легко проник в особняк Кончиты.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Юнона Вельзения Юнона Вельзения была императрицой Вельзенской Империи. Узнав, что высокие налоги графа Мудзури Кончиты вызвали неурожай и голод на его территории, Юнона лишила его земель.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre После его смерти в августе 321 года, Юнона назначила его известную дочь Банику приемницей,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV вернув территории Кончиты в юрисдикцию дворян. Когда распространился слух о канибализме Баники и армии немертвых, охраняющих владения, Юнона развернула армию для расследования измены.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Позже, она послала Эллуку Часовщицу и Платоник для исследования слухов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Когда сообщили, что особняк в порядке и ни Баники, ни слуг в нем нет, предположили, что Баника сбежала и расследование было закрыто.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PVПодобно многим в королевской семье, Юнона страдала от избыточного веса. Кирк Марлон Кирк Марлон был первым принцем королевства Марлон. Он родился в Королевской Семье Марлона его воспитывали родители Харон и Милкисента, как позже и его младших братьев Калта и Карлоса.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Lucifenia I Люцифения I был герцогом Д'Отриш Вельзенской Империи, возглавлявшим регион Люцифения, основателем Королевства Люцифения. Он родился в семье Д'Отриш, в конечном счете стал главой семьи, унаследовав титул как один из Пяти Герцогов. После войны Вельзении с Асмодином, герцог Д'Отриш решил воспользоваться ситуацией и отделиться от ослабленной империи в 399 году, назвав себя "Король Люцифения" нового Королевства Люцифения. Так как и Вельзения, и Асмодин были истощены войной, новый король утвердил свою власть над территорией. Lucifenia I was a D'Autriche Duke of the Beelzenian Empire governing the Lucifenia region, and the founder of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Born into the D'Autriche family, the man eventually became the family head, inheriting the position as one of the Five Dukes. Following Beelzenia's war with Asmodean, Duke D'Autriche decided to take a chance and broke away from the weakened Empire in EC 399, crowning himself "King Lucifenia" of the new Kingdom of Lucifenia. With both Beelzenia and Asmodean exhausted from their war, the new King maintained his rule over the territory.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert At some point, he sired children, creating the Lucifenian Royal Family. He is the direct ancestor of King Arth, Prince Alexiel, and Princess Riliane, who adopt his cognomen as their surname. Like his descendants, he is assumed to be an Orthodox Lucifenian with pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Meguru Conchita Мегуру Кончита, урожденная Мегуру Глассред - жена Мудзури Кончиты и мать Баники. Дочь эльфегортского премьер-министра встретила герцога Мудзури Кончиту, вышла за него замуж, позже выносила и родила Банику в ноябре 296 года. Как и остальные из её семьи и слуги, Мегуру ела куски свиньи баэму на праздновании рождения своей дочери. Узнав, что они заразились гулой и для выживания должны утолить свой голод в течение десяти лет, Мегуру стала одержима выживанием своей семьи и постоянно кормила свою дочь. Когда ребенок оставлял объедки на тарелке, Мегуру ругала и силой запихивала еду ей горло. Meguru Conchita, born Meguru Glassred, was the wife of Muzuri Conchita and the mother of Banica. The daughter of the Elphegortean prime minister at the time, Meguru met and later married Duke Muzuri;Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre she later bore his child, giving birth to Banica in November, EC 296.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Like the rest of the family and staff, Meguru ate parts of the baemu pig in celebration of their daughter's birth. After learning they contracted Gula and needed to satiate their hunger for ten years to survive, Meguru became obsessed with their family's survival and constantly fed her daughter. When the child had leftovers on her plate, Meguru scolded her and forced the food down her throat. Когда за два месяца до окончания десятилетнего срока регион поразил голод, продовольственные склады быстро опустели; в марте 306 года Мегуру решила съесть умерших от болезни слуг и попыталась одолжить меч мужа для подготовки их к приготовлению. Когда муж отказал ей, в последовавшей борьбе Мегуру была убита. После её смерти, инцидент пережили только её муж, ребёнок и Рон Граппл; из-за произошедшего Мудзури был лишён своей власти. Исторически, было указано, что она умерла от сердечного приступа. When famine struck the region two months prior to the ten year period passing, the food stores quickly depleted; in March of EC 306, Meguru decided to eat the staff that had died of the disease and attempted to borrow her husband's sword in preparation for cooking them. When her husband refused, Meguru was killed in the ensuing struggle. After her death, only her husband, child, and Ron Grapple survived the incident and Muzuri was stripped of his authority due to what transpired.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Historically, she was recorded to have died of a heart attack.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Milkicent Marlon Milkicent Marlon was the wife of Charon and the Queen of the Kingdom of Marlon. After marrying her husband, Milky bore three children with him: Kirk, Cult, and Carlos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Muzuri Conchita Мудзури Кончита - герцог Вельзенской Империи, шестой глава семьи Кончита, отец Баники. Став главой своей семьи и одним из Пяти Герцогов, Мудзури перешёл к дипломатическим действиям с премьер-министром Эльфегорта. Во время их встречи, он встретил дочь премьер-министра, Мегуру и тут же влюбился в неё. Решив жениться на ней, он преодолел многочисленные препятствия, и в конечном счете, преуспел в своих попытках. В какой-то момент он стал известен как гурман за свои пристрастия в еде. В ноябре 296 года у Мудзури родилась дочь, которую они назвали Баника. Muzuri Conchita was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire, the sixth head of the Conchita family, and the father of Banica. Becoming the head of his family and one of the Five Dukes, Muzuri embarked on a diplomatic engagement with the prime minister of Elphegort. During their meeting, he met the prime minister's daughter, Meguru, and instantly fell in love with her. Determined to marry her, he overcame numerous obstacles and eventually succeeded in his endeavors. At some point, his became well renowned as a gourmand for his eating habits.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre In November, EC 296, Muzuri sired a child and they named her Banica.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Бросив праздник, устроенный для своей дочери, когда среди подарков была обнаружена свинья баэму, привезенная в конном экипаже, Мудзури предположил, что это дар Божий, и вместе с женой и слугами во время празднования съел восхитительное создание, не заботясь о винном бокале, найденном внутри него. Когда слуги начали страдать от извращенного аппетита, а потом ежедневно умирать, Мудзури посоветовался с AB-CIR об этом и маг раскрыл, что слуги заразились "гулой", использовав название города, где впервые появилась болезнь. Объяснив, что поедание свиньи запрещено в Левине из-за его связи с уничтожением Тасана, в обмен на винный бокал, найденный внутри существа, AB-CIR сказал герцогу, что для выживания ему необходимо утолять их голод на протяжении десяти лет. Throwing a celebration for his daughter, when the baemu pig was discovered among the gifts brought by a horse-drawn carriage, Muzuri assumed it was a gift from God and had all the staff and his wife eat the delicious creature during the festivities, not caring for the wine glass found inside it. When servants began dying daily after suffering an abnormal appetite, Muzuri consulted AB-CIR regarding it and the mage revealed that the household contracted "Gula", using the name from a town the disease first appeared in. Explaining that eating the pig was forbidden in Levin due to its correlation to Tasan's destruction, AB-CIR told the duke that they needed to satiate their hunger for ten years in order to survive in exchange for the wine glass found inside the creature. Отчаявшись, для выживания Мудзури обложил народ высокими налогами, забирая еду у всех в пределах его владений. Тогда как другие слуги с течением времени начали умирать, Мудзури продолжал изымать товары чтобы накормить тех, кто остался в поместье. В 306 году, за два месяца до истечения десятилетнего срока, неурожай вызвал голод и разруху во всех его землях. Продовольственные запасы быстро подошли к концу, и в марте Мегуру попыталась взять меч герцога чтобы приготовить и сьесть умерших слуг. Испуганный желанием канибализма своей женой, он дал ей отпор и во время борьбы случайно убил её. Из-за его политики, приведшей к голоду, поразившему его территории, императрица Юнона лишила герцога власти над его землями, и Мудзури стал истощенным от беспокойств. Примерно в это время, Мудзури поручил выжившему великому камергеру, Рону Грапплу нанять Арте и Полло для присмотра за Баникой. Desperate for survival, Muzuri imposed heavy taxes on the people, taking food from everyone within his dominion. As other servants began dying over time, Muzuri continued to confiscate goods to feed those that remained in the household. In EC 306, two months prior to the ten year period being over, crop failure caused famine and starvation across his territory. With their food stores quickly depleting, Meguru attempted to borrow the Duke's sword in March to cook and eat the deceased servants. Appalled by his wife's desire for cannibalism, he resisted and accidentally killed her in the struggle. Due to his policies leading to the famine that struck his territory, Empress Juno stripped the Duke's authority over his territories and Muzuri became debilitated from anxiety.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Around this time, Muzuri instructed the surviving grand chamberlain, Ron Grapple, to hire Arte and Pollo to watch over Banica.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Позже, в 311 году, он обручил свою дочь с принцем Карлосом из Королевской Семьи Марлона, но помолвка была отменена в феврале следующего года. В августе 321 года Мудзури страдал от сердечной недостаточности; на смертном одре он был в восторге, когда услышал, что его семейные земли будут возвращены и его дочь, известная как "Знатная Гурманка Баника" с поддержкой людей будет его приемницей. После его смерти Баника унаследовала его титул как одна из Пяти Герцогов. Он является потомком герцога Веномании и принцессы Мейлис Вельзении. He later betrothed his daughter to Prince Carlos of the Marlon Royal Family in EC 311 but the engagement was cancelled in February the following year. In August of EC 321, Muzuri suffered heart failure;Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV on his death bed, Muzuri became overjoyed when he heard his family's territory would be returned and his daughter, famed as "Gourmet Noble Banica", would succeed him with the people's support. Following his death, Banica inherited his title as one of the Five Dukes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita He is a descendant of Duke Sateriasis Venomania and Princess Maylis Beelzenia. Oruhari (EC 323) Один из Пяти Герцогов Вельзенской Империи, управлявший Грабией. В ноябре 323 года, герцог устроил праздник, который посетили аристократы. Он вместе с остальными участниками был шокирован внезапным появлением Баники Кончиты, вернувшейся худой после перенесённой почти смертельной болезни и поедавшей насекомых во время события. В какой-то момент он встретил Ёкаски Осдина и возненавидел его за его грубое поведение при разговоре. Его потомок стал экспертом по Банике и составил историю для любознательной Юкины Фризис. One of the Five Dukes in the Beelzenian Empire, governing Grabia. On November, EC 323, the Duke organized a party to be attended by the aristocracy.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV He, along with the rest of the participants, were shocked by the sudden appearance of Banica Conchita, returning with a slender figure after suffering a near-fatal disease and eating insects during the event. At some point, he met Yocaski Ausdin and grew to hate him because of his rude manner of speaking.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita His descendant would become an expert on Banica and relate the story to a curious Yukina Freesis.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Ron Grapple Рон Граппл - великий камергер семьи Кончита Вельзенской Империи. Около 293 года Рон был нанят как слуга герцога Мудзури Кончиты и даже стал великим камергером. Как и остальные слуги, Рон ел свинью баэму во время празднования рождения дочери Мудзури, Баники, и заметил винный бокал внутри свиньи. После визита AB-CIR, они узнали, что заразились от свиньи гулой, а после того, как маг получил красный винный бокал в качестве платы, как пережить её. В то время, как слуги продолжали умирать, Рону удалось утолить свой аппетит и пережить испытание. По истечении десятилетнего срока, прошедшего как ночной кошмар, выжили лишь Рон, Мудзури и Баника. По указаниям Мудзури вместо умерших слуг, Рон нанял Арте и Полло для присмотра за Баникой. Около смертного одра Мудзури в 312 году, Рон наблюдал как умирая, его лорд был счастлив, узнав, что его дочь получит земли, которые он потерял. Ron Grapple was the grand chamberlain of the Conchita family in the Beelzenian Empire. Around EC 293, Ron was hired as a servant to Duke Muzuri Conchita and eventually became the grand chamberlain. Like the rest of the staff, Ron ate the baemu pig as part of the celebration of the birth of Muzuri's daughter, Banica, in November of EC 296; during the event, he noticed a wine glass had been inside the pig. After AB-CIR's visit, it was learned the household contracted Gula from the pig and, after the mage took the red wine glass as payment, how to survive it. As the staff continued to die over time, Ron managed to satiate his appetite and survive the ordeal. With the ten year period passing and the nightmare over, only Ron, Muzuri, and Banica survived.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Under Muzuri's instructions, Ron hired Arte and Pollo to take care of Banica in the wake of the deceased staff. Around EC 311, Ron accompanied Banica to Marlon to meet with her betrothed, Prince Carlos, and introduced her to the Prince. On Muzuri's deathbed in August, EC 321, Ron watched as his lord died happy to know his daughter would be given the territories he lost.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Примерно в Июле 323 года, когда Баника отправилась в путешествие с Арте и Полло, Рон воспользовался преимуществом в отсутствии близнецов и убрался в их комнате. Заметив отверстие в задней стенке камина, Рон засунул туда руку и нашел бокал, удививший его. Слуга положил его в карман и уже приготовился уйти, когда он был остановлен близнецами, утверждавшими, что им нужно "это" для спасения Баники от разрушения. Понимая, что они имеют в виду винный бокал, он спросил, они ли принесли его сюда, но оба отрицали это, объясняя что они просто хотели бы следовать решению Баники, независимо от того, была бы это смерть или контракт. Говоря ему не беспокоить это, близнецы схватили шею Рона и убили его. Позже он был возвращен к жизни вместе с остальными слугами и стал и стал охранником особняка Баники. Блуждая около города в 325 году немертвый Рон столкнулся с Эллукой и, приведенный волшебницей в состояние скелета, рассказал ей всё, что знал о ситуации, и прежде чем уйти, просил её помочь Банике и её ребёнку, уничтожив винный бокал. Around July of EC 323, when Banica had gone on a journey with Arte and Pollo, Ron took advantage of the twins' absence to clean their room. Noticing a hole in the back of the fireplace, Ron lodged his arm inside and retrieved a glass, much to his surprise. The servant pocketed the glass to throw it away and prepared to leave when he was blocked by the two twins, claiming they would need "it" to save Banica from destruction. Realizing they meant the wine glass, he asked if they were the ones who brought it there, but the two denied it and explained they would just follow Banica's decision, whether it was death or a contract. Saying he was not to disturb this, the twins grappled Ron's neck and killed him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson He was later reanimated along with the rest of the servants and made to guard Banica's mansion, used as a steed by Arte to ride upon while she commanded the undead horde.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Wandering into a town in EC 325, the undead Ron was captured in a cage and kept there. He was later released by Elluka and, placing her palm on his forehead, invoked a spell to have him speak. As his body was reduced to a skeletal state, he revealed all that he knew to the sorceress about the situation, begging her to help Banica and her baby by destroying the wine glass before his body fell apart.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Рон был пожилым человеком, служившим семье долгое время. В результате, он был осведомлен о привычках и поведении других слуг и знал, когда лучше прибраться, особенно с близнецами. Хотя он был старше, Рона тревожило присутствие Арте и Полло. Так же он был особенно честен, узнав о ценности винного бокала, но выбрав скорее выбросить его, чем сохранить. Как давний слуга, Рон был способным в уборке, частично потому, что его задания для помощи Банике вместо этого выполнялись близнецами. Ron was an older man who had served the family for a long time. As a result, he was aware of the habits and behaviors of the other servants and knew when it was best to clean, particularly with the twins. Although their elder, Ron was unnerved by Arte and Pollo's presence. He was also notably honest, recognizing the affluent value of the wine glass but choosing to toss it rather than keep it. As a longtime servant, Ron was capable in cleaning, partially because his tasks for helping Banica were instead fulfilled by the twins.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Sanan Noi Санан Ной была автором известной сказки "Вампирша Ваника". Она написала и популяризовала историю Баники Кончиты создав миф о том, что Ваника была вампиром, владевшим стеклянным сосудом греха, который превратил её в Злую Пожирательницу, проклявшую посредством красного бокала мертвых быть её вечными слугами, иссыхающую и умирающую, если она в течение трёх дней не выпьет человеческой крови. В 388 году она вышла замуж за историка Уилла Жака. Sanan Noi was the author of the famous fairy-tale, "Vampiress Vanika". She had written and popularized the story of Banica Conchita, while creating the myth that Vanika was a vampire who was possessed by a glass vessel of sin that turned her into an Evil Food Eater, cursed the dead to become her eternal servants via the red glass, and would wither and die if she didn't drink human blood for three days. In EC 388, she married the historian Will Jaques.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Toitapea Conchita Toitapea Conchita was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire and the father of Tosuite Conchita. Born into the Conchita household, Toitapea eventually became the head of the family, appointed as the Marquis. After Duke Gastolle's death in the early 3rd century EC, Marquis Conchita was appointed to replace him as one of the Five Dukes. Given control over the eastern part of Gastolle's Retasan territory. Sometime after, Toitapea died and was succeeded by his son, Tosuite. Tosuite Conchita Tosuite Conchita was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire and the son of Toitapea Conchita. Born into the Conchita household, Tosuite inherited his father's title as one of the Five Dukes in the wake of his death in the third century EC. Afterwards, Tosuite requested that the former Duke Gastolle's eastern Retasan territory they controlled be renamed as the "Conchita territory" and the royal family approved of the change. Sometime afterward, Tosuite died and he was succeeded by Muzuri Conchita. Unknown Cook A chef that owned the Graveyard restaurant. At some point, the cook set up the business; after acquiring the Glass of Conchita and one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, the cook kept the vessels of sin at the restaurant. When the waiter was confronted by the Dark Star Bureau's officers, the chef slipped away from the establishment and fled, leaving the vessels and the waiter to their fate.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Unknown D'Autriche A Duke of the Beelzenian Empire, governing the Lucifenia region. Governing the territory in the early EC 300s, the Duke went to and from Marlon during its war with the Lioness country and had Yocaski Ausdin and the rest of the Coast Guard escort him along the shores of the Hark Sea.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Unknown Demliamb A Duke of the Beelzenian Empire, governing the western territory of the Empire. Around EC 325, the Duke's daughter became bed-ridden due to a disease and the Duke watched over her. During this time, the thief Platonic attempted to steal the black crystal ball he owned but failed.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Unknown Hedgehog Lord A noble lord of the northern region of Lioness, residing in Castle Hedgehog. Over the years, the sadistic lord tortured many war prisoners from Marlon. Around the turn of the fourth century EC, he met AB-CIR and kept the sorcerer as his court mage. Centuries after his death, his rumored love for torture was known all throughout Marlon. Likewise, it was rumored that a descendant of the mage that served him resided there in the Blood Pool Region. Unknown Subordinate Мужчина, служивший частью информационной сети Ирины Часовщицы. Служа под её началом, мужчина был использован как тело I.R. из-за вмешательства просыпающегося сознания Хару Нэцумы. У него были черные волосы, темные глаза и кожа среднего оттенка. A man that served as part of I.R.'s information network. Serving under her doing the second century EC, the man was set-up into a battle with the sorceress due to the interference of Haru Netsuma's resurging consciousness.Evil Food Eater Conchita Menu Booklet With his right hand severely burned by the mage, I.R. possessed the man and used him as her medium, taking on the persona of "AB-CIR", a benevolent and powerful mage who defeated the evil fire-wielder, I.R. The man had black hair and dark eyes with medium-toned skin. Because of his battle with I.R., his right hand was severely burned and was covered with a black glove at all times.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Unknown Waiter A waiter that worked at the Graveyard restaurant. At some point, the waiter was hired to work at the restaurant and learned about the true story of Banica Conchita, deciding to tell the tale to the customers while they ate their meals. In the early EC 980s, the waiter welcomed a new customer, explaining that restaurant had a pre-set menu for its guests. The waiter then inquired whether the customer wanted red or white wine. Told red, the waiter decided on Blood Grave and described its connection to Vampiress Vanika and her inspiration, Banica. Once the server explained the "Old Blood Grave" was said to be made from human blood, the waiter questioned if the guest was interested in Blood Grave or Banica. Noticing the appetizer was ready, the waiter offered to tell the story while they ate. When the customer said they came there for that purpose, the waiter expressed gratitude and told the guest to enjoy the meal. The waiter then told Banica's story between serving the customer each meal.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Aperitif After finishing the tale, the waiter described the aftermath of the events until the start of Beelzenia's decline. Saying the story ended with the dessert, the waiter asked if the customer enjoyed the meal and elaborated that they would only accept hard cash as payment. Shortly after, the customer approached the waiter and asked for the Graveyard's business license. Surprised, the waitron asked why they needed to see their papers and the customer revealed they were part of the USE Dark Star Bureau. Shocked, the server exclaimed they weren't doing anything illegal when more officers came in and began to arrest the waiter. Telling them to stop and not to tear apart the establishment, the waiter iterated they didn't know about a glass or mirror there. Asked about the owner, the waitron iterated it wasn't them and noticed the chef was missing. Realizing the owner abandoned them, the waiter cursed at the chef and reiterated they didn't know anything, being only a simple waitron.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Will Jaques Will Jaques was a historian in the Evillious region. Born in EC 353, he was told stories of Banica Conchita by his grandfather, Zenos, during his childhood.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook In EC 388, he married the novelist of "Vampiress Vanika", Sanan Noi.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook In his later life, Will decided to research Banica and her life, becoming acquainted with Elluka Clockworker in the process. Learning the details of Banica's connection to the Seven Deadly Sins, Will continued studying the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 At some point, he learned of the mage AB-CIR and how he had actually been a sorceress.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet He then wrote a book on the Sins and their connections to past events, but was discredited by contemporary scholars as being too influenced by his wife's fairy tales. He died in EC 405.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook About a century after his death, Will's historical accounts were still regarded as fictitious and he became notorious as their author.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Yocaski Ausdin Ёкаски Осдин - рыцарь на службе у герцогов Д'Отриш Вельзенской Империи, живших в области Люцифения. Около 325 года он был назначен капитаном сил береговой охраны и действовал как окружение для герцога Д'Отриш. На побережье он пристально смотрел на врага, страну Лайонесс. Ёкаски говорил прямо, не заботясь о том, с кем он говорит, даже дворянство, что заработало ему немилость герцога Орухари. Он является предком генерала Жоржа Осдина и его семьи. Yocaski Ausdin was a knight in the service of the D'Autriche dukes of the Beelzenian Empire, residing in the Lucifenia region. Around EC 325, he was assigned as the captain of the coast guard forces and acted as the entourage for Duke D'Autriche. While at the coast, he stared down at the enemy, the Lioness country. Yocaski spoke plainly and without much concern for those he spoke to, even nobility, earning him disfavor with Duke Oruhari.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita He is an ancestor to General George Ausdin and his family. Zenos Jaques Зенос Жак был менестрелем Вельзенской империи и дедом Уилла Жака. Живший во времена Баники Кончиты, Zenos передал истории о легендарном феодале своему внуку, позже вдохновившие его написать о историях Баники и Семи Смертных Грехов. Zenos Jaques was a minstrel of the Beelzenian Empire and the grandfather of Will Jaques. Born around the turn of the fourth century EC, Zenos grew up to become a traveling minstrel and composed several ballads, including "25,600 Years and 10 Minutes of Love". While in the Grabia region in EC 325, he heard the rumors of Duke Banica's supposed cannibalism and the amount of danger and death surrounding her mansion. When the undead soldiers began ravaging the countryside, the minstrel encountered Elluka Clockworker and her companion, Platonic. Warning them of the dangers of the mansion, Zenos encouraged them to instead enjoy his song but they ignored him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Years later, Zenos relayed stories of the legendary Banica to his grandson, Will, throughout his childhood in the EC 350s onward, inspiring him to later write about the stories of Banica and the Seven Deadly Sins.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Примечания